The Miracle Maid
by pastrygrl16
Summary: What happens when the Titans find a mysterious girl suddenly in the tower? She becomes the new maid of course. But is this new addition to the team a good idea? Raven is skepitcal. And what does this stranger have to do with Beastboy? Raven fully intends to find out. BBXRAE and also my first story so critique me if something is wrong... rated T for language for now
1. Prologue

**_I do not own the Teen Titans or anything alse in this story that may be real. The only thing that's mine in this story is the OC._**

_Prologue _

A calm night had fallen on the streets of Jump City. It was early in the morning. Early enough to still be considered night-time. There was a peaceful quiet throughout the whole city…well, almost the whole city…

There on an island, just off of the pier, was a giant T-shaped tower. And in this tower, in a particular room, was a young woman suffering in her sleep. Soft, scared whimpers could be heard, as she tosses and turns beneath the sheets of her queen-sized bed. Her violet hair clinging to her light-gray, sweat coated skin as she struggle through her dream.

Suddenly, dark energy surrounded her body. Levitating her a ft. off of her bed before it leaves her and forms a tall shadow-like humanoid figure of its own. Out of the darkness of the room another figure appeared, this time silhouetted and clearly female. She stood there, not as tall as the shadow man but definitely just as confident. As she stood there, looking at the shadow, he opens his eyes. All four of them, all glowing a bloody and demonic red.

She didn't flinch away from her stare. "Trigon." she said, acknowledging that she knew exactly who he was. He smirked, as his figure was starting to take a more solid shape while still retaining his shadowy color. "I'm afraid I don't know the pleasure of knowing who you are." He said in his deep voice "And seeing as I'll be killing you here and now, I'd like to know who it was that was foolish enough to face me by themselves, or at all for that matter."

The silhouetted woman just stood there, not moving an inch, but now having a calm demeanor across her face before answering. "Who I am won't be of any consequence once this is over." Her manner was still calm, her body still unmoving but her face was blank-completely unemotional. He chuckled. "Once this is overt out be dead on the floor and I will taking over this world once and for all." He stated, very matter-o-factly.

She sighed, finally moving her head down in a tired fashion. He this as his opportunity. As he readied himself to strike, she snapped her head up, eyes now glaring at him. And before he even had a chance to move toward her, he started fading away. "What?!" he said, taken back at what was being done to him. A cocktail of emotions could be seen in his face-anger, confusion, irritation, and the subtle tint of fear. Who was this woman, and how is she powerful enough for even he, Trigon the Terrible, to fall this quickly? "What have you done to me?" He screamed in anger, falling to his already fading knees.

She walked over to him, her calm demeanor returning to her face. "I'm erasing you from the rest of existence," she explained "Every single fiber of your being. From your essences hidden across the universes…" she stopped. Now she was right in front of him. She bent her body downward so she could be face to face with him before continuing "…to the demonic hold you have over all your children." She finished, a smirk all too clear on her face.

His eyes now fully showing his fear, he clenched his teeth with anger and he growled- low, guttural, and full of hate. He roared, thrashing his claws at the woman, trying to leave at least a leaving mark on her. But with nothing to show for his attempt, the last of him faded into nothing. She came back up once he was gone – nonchalance showing on her face. Her attention now leading to the young woman still sleeping in bed. As she walked up to the bed, she sat down beside the young sorceress. She wiped the hair away from the girl's face; she noticed that she had calmed down quite considerably. "Raven" the still silhouetted woman whispered. She stirred awake. Not fully awake but her eyes were partially opened and was staring the woman now. Raven opened her mouth to speak but was quickly hushed by the woman's soft fingers. "He's gone from you now. He will no longer haunt you or your dreams ever again." She stated in a soft and loving tone. "But," she continued, "With him gone, so are your powers." Her face was calm as she waited for Raven to register what she had said.

Raven looked at her, confused and still not fully awake. "So…" She finally spoke "I have no more powers?" she asked. The woman nodded. "I can give them back to you." The woman spoke "This time without his tainted essence." Raven looked at her with one of her small smiles "Could you? Please?" she asked, clearly still not awake. A smile broke on the woman's face. "I'll even give you complete control over them- separating them from your emotions so you can feel without fear." She said as she stroked Raven's head in very mothering way, making it hard for Raven to stay awake. She smiled and yawned before replying, "That would be very nice of you, whoever you are."

The woman chuckled, "Sleep now dear, morning will be coming soon. You'll wake up with everything as it should be." Raven did as she was told, quickly falling back to a peaceful slumber. The woman stroked her head a little more, until she finally got up from the bed and started to leave. Before fading into the shadows, she noticed the sky starting to lighten. _A new day, a new adventure._ She thought to herself, as she faded into nothing.


	2. Chapter 1 Gusundheit

**AN: Im sorry for the late update so ealry on in the story but I needed to think a few things over about the story. Mostly about how i wanted to start it. I have the middle mostly planned out but the beginning is what really stopped me from moving. Plus I've found out that im excellent at procrastinating...Any way enjoy the chapter. the next one should be coming out sooner than this one took to make.**

* * *

Raven awoke from her slumber to the faint, yet pleasant, smell of breakfast. Which, though it happened every morning, baffled her by how by how that could be seeing as her room was on a completely different level of the tower than the kitchen. Hazily trying to think of a reason, Raven stretched and got out of bed to prepare for her day.

While changing into a clean leotard, Raven couldn't help but feel different. She glanced around her room and did a small aura scan to see if anyone had come into her room last night. She found nothing but her own aura. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She stood there in the middle of her room trying to think what it could be.

_I did have an unusually sound sleep_. She thought to herself. _Which is a nice change of pace considering I'm always having nightmares. _She though back to last night and attempted to remember the dream she had. She couldn't remember details but she could recall emotions. Not her own but from someone else. They were good emotions. They made her feel warm inside. She smiled slightly just remembering them. Kindness, understanding, empathy (ironically), and love. But it wasn't the kind of love Raven was use to sensing. It was warm. But not like between lovers. And it was endearing, but not quite the kind between friends. It was soft, and patient. Almost "…Motherly." She caught herself saying.

She gave it one or two more moments of thought before deciding that she should head to the kitchen for her breakfast. As the doors to the common room open Raven could see her teammates all sitting at the table already in the process of eating their meals. Robin and Starfire of course were sitting on one side together, talking and giggling as most couples do. While Cyborg and Beastboy were on the other side, having a serious discussion over what sounded like another video game when Cyborg turned to see that she had come in. "Well good mornin' lil' lady." He boomed, in what seemed to be his always cheerful self, "Want me to make you some breakfast? I think there's just enough in the kitchen for one of my breakfast specialties."

"You mean your slaughter house specialties," Beastboy chimed in, "dude how can you even eat any of that knowing that what you have at the end of your fork use to be a living, breathing, _INNOCENT animal?" _He asked, gesturing to the ham Cyborg was in the process of devouring. Sensing this was going to turn into yet another herbivore vs. carnivore argument, Raven quickly stepped in to end it before it began "Thanks Cyborg, but I'll just have my usual tea. Maybe next time." She said, waiting for the water in her kettle to come to temperature. "You're up later than usual." Robin stated, finally taking his eyes off of his girlfriend to acknowledge Ravens presence.

"Yes" Starfire confirmed. "You are often the first one to proceed with the morning routine." Raven filled her cup and walked toward her table of friends where her book was. Which was at the end of the table between Starfire and Beatboy, where she didn't remember leaving it. Nevertheless she picked up her book and sat down and began to read, much to everyone's surprise and Beastboy's satisfaction since she habitually liked to sit far away from the green bean. "Yeah, well. I had a weird night." Raven explained as she sipped her tea.

They looked at her-Robin and Cyborg with interest, Star and Beastboy with concern. It wasn't everyday that they could get Raven to talk about herself, even after all these years. "Weird how?" Robin asked, still in awe that she even stayed at the table instead of seating herself on the couch to read by herself. Raven looked up from her book at seemingly nothing "Weird enough to notice." Her answer was vague and she knew it. This wasn't exactly something that she had to keep to herself, but she simply just didn't want to tell him. There are certain times, she felt, that Robin didn't have to know everything that was going on in her life and this was one of them.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, picking up on the non-specific answer. "Are you the 'okay'? Do you wish to have the girl talk later?" Starfire, ever the compassionate, was concerned for her emotionally elusive friend. "No, Starfire" Raven said "I'll be fine I promise. I just woke up differently than normal." She assured her friend.

"AACHOOOO!"

"Gesundheit" they all said. They all stared at each other in surprise, then looked back at the kitchen. There standing in front of the stove with a small pot of steaming milk, was a girl. She was short-no higher than 5"1- with chocolate-caramel skin, and brown, almost black, curly hair that stopped just below her mid back. Her frame was caught somewhere between slender and hourglass. She had a heart shaped face and a button nose. But her eyes are what would be her most outstanding feature. There in those almond shaped eyes laid what should be impossible. Therein her eyes are what appeared to be circles of green and purple. Not one and the other, but each eye had an inner circle of an amethyst purple with an outer layer of a gemstone green perfectly blending into each other while still boldly staying themselves. "God I hate allergies." She spoke to herself, oblivious to the attention she now had.

They all stared at the incredulous girl with complete and utter shock. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE MY TOWER?" Cyborg finally demanded, breaking the paralyzing silence of the group. The girl jumped, realizing she was being addressed to. She gazed at the Titans and sad that they did, in fact, see her and that they did, in fact, looked really pissed off. She looked down, as if defeated. "Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 2 Singing, Dancing and Wrestling

"Titans, Go!" Robin exclaimed and they rushed for the intruder. But before they could reach her, she grabbed the counter and kart wheeled over the kitchen, landing in the middle of the common room. This did not, however, stop Beastboy from his chase as his animal instincts kicked in and he transformed into a jack rabbit, ricocheting himself off of one of the cabinets and changing into an octopus to grab the girl. But this would prove to be ineffective as the girl swiftly moved aside to dodge him. Just then, Starfire swooped in to land her blow only to be blocked and repelled back at her, causing her fall back a few feet. While this was happening, Cyborg aimed his mechanical arm out and deployed a metal sphere which opened and expanded into a net. The girl turned her head just in time to notice and ducked, crouching flat on the floor - much like a cat. Then Robin came jumping in, bo-staff in hand. He came at her with the style of a true martial artist, making precise and strategic advances to not harm her but still take her down. Advances that she was perfectly dodging left and right. When he noticed this he started to pick up his pace to try and make her slip up. His strategy was working as she started backing up. As he was about to land a final blow the girl suddenly crouched to the ground and leapt past him, grabbing his leg in the process, which caught him by surprise and made him fall flat on his face.

As the girl was getting up from her leap, Beastboy came up behind her as a python coiled himself around her. As she struggled to get out he held onto her tighter. This made her groan, but it was a different kind of groan than he was use to hearing. Under the normal frustration, Beastboy could have sworn he heard the girl moan. And if snakes could blush, he would be bright red. Surprised by what he heard he quickly let go of her. And his grasp slipped Raven quickly used her powers to hurl objects at the girl. As the girl was moving left and right to avoid the kitchen ware, Raven noticed that she picked up something mildly heavy and squishy. And without another thought as to what it was, she whizzed it past herself towards the girl, realizing a second too late that it had been Silky. Horror struck the empathy as she saw the Titans' unofficial mascot flying through the air at high speeds. Relief quickly swept over her though, as she saw the intruding girl leap into the air and catch the beloved pet and shield it as she rolled onto the floor. As she let go, telling it to "scoot off", she once again swiftly moved and jump from another wave of attacks-this time by the combined forces of Robin and Starfire. As Starfire was shooting off energy blast from the air, Robin was attempting to attack from the ground

"This is going nowhere" Cyborg exclaimed of to the side "this girl is dancing around us and we haven't landed a single hit."

"Yeah, I know" Beastboy said, coming from behind "She's tougher than she looks."

"No" Cyborg explained "I mean she's literally dancing. Look." Beastboy turned to see and he couldn't believe it. The girl really was legitimately dancing while their friends were trying to subdue the intruder. Moving from left to right, swaying her hips and moving her arms, all while perfectly deflecting and dodging hits from the alien girl and her beau. Beastboy's ears twitched and he started to listen for something. "Dude. I think she's singing too." Cyborg looked at the girl "I don't hear anything." He said after a while. "Well then turn your hearing aids up because she's definatly singing." Beastboy stated.

Cyborg grimaced at the green monkey's joke and enhanced his sonic sensors to hear what he was talking about. And sure enough, he was right. The girl was singing in such a hushed tone that Robin, who was just inches from the girl, probably couldn't even hear. "_The Vengabus is coming, and everybody's jumping, New York to San Francisco, an intercity disco…_"

Cyborg Stared at the girl with an extremely confused look on his face. "Ok, that girl is definitely crazy."

"Yeah," Beastboy agreed "Definitely a weird one."

"I heard that!" Cyborg and Beastboy jumped as the voice coming from the end of the roomed teased. The girl, still dancing/ blocking her way around the room, turned her head to look at them and smiled "If ya'll are gonna start complimentin' me shouldn't I be around to hear it?" She chuckled, seeing the blush of embarrassment on their faces. Raven, on the other hand, who had been standing next to Cyborg the whole time, was growing impatient. "This has gone on long enough" she said. She rose up into the air and her eyes glowed white "Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!" And as the words escaped her lips, her black energy grabbed one of the chairs from the table and hurls it at the girl. Letting the back of the chair hit the girl square in the face, knocking her out. Robin and Starfire ceased the attack and stared at the girl.

"Really Rae? A chair? I didn't take you for the wrestling type." Beastboy snickered. Raven, miffed at the mark simply replied "It worked didn't it?"

"Right." Robin stated. "Good job, Raven. Now Titans, I want this girl 'cuffed and in one of the holding cells before she wakes up." "But Robin," Starfire interrupted, "She is very strong. I do not think that the hand restraints will be enough to stop her."

"The girl's got a point Rob." Cyborg said, moving closer to his friends "Not very many people I know who can stop a Tameranean mid strike AND push her back in the process."

"Then strap her down." Robin continued, "I don't want her leaving the Tower until I get some answers." When he finished speaking he turned to leave. When the doors swooshed closed, the remaining Titans looked at girl who lay unconscious on their floor. "Is she wearing pajamas?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at the sight. "Well," Beastboy said, scratching the back of his head "It is still morning." He said thinking that no other explanation could make any sense. "Yeah, but most people don't trespass onto other people's homes in their nighties." Raven retorted.

"Please friends" Starfire said. "Let us finish this task Robin has left us before she wakes up." And as she said that, Starfire picked up the girl bridal-style and floated out of the room, the others following behind.

* * *

**See I told you it wouldn't take as long :)... now that I started writing the story the idea for it is getting easier to detail. Also this is officially my first battle scene i ever wrote so if it was bad or hard to follow I apologize. The interrogation is coming next and you'll finally know who mysterious person is besides "the girl."**

**...Also for The Vengaboys reference...i dont ownn their music..**

**...Actually i should start now early on and say any song, tv or movie references made in this story are not mine to own... It just so happens that my OC is a very nerdy and quote-happy girl.. **


End file.
